Tony Bradshaw
Tony Bradshaw is a reporter for the New York Times. He is also working on his own story about people with genetic advancements as he calls them. He is divorced and has a 7 year old daughter. History before the RP Born to British parents, since he was a child Tony learned to have a mixture between european and american cultures. He learned to love football, and played it often when he was toddler. As child he was also taken to several psychologists, mainly because his mother was concerned that his prodigious memory might be a result of a psychological condition. Preliminary tests indicated that he might suffer some form of autism, however as soon as Tony developed and started socializing it was clear that was not the case. Reaching his teen years, Tony decided that he wanted to do something where he could put his special skills at use, and when he was a freshman in high school he joined the school paper. He fell in love with Journalism from that moment on, making stories that no one in his school would have ever thought of, some of them which brought some trouble to him. Like uncovering a relationship between a teacher and a student. Realizing that the american football coach had given steroids to all the players of the team without them realizing based on what Tony could appreciate from their behavior during a game. Some of the stories he did in high school granted him suspensions, and other granted him beatings, however when he was in his senior year of high school, he already had a scholarship in case he decided to study journalism, which he did. Also getting a minor in psychology. Graduating Suma cum laude, Tony soon got a job at a magazine. In there he met who would later become his wife, Amanda Steins. His time at the magazine led him to a couple of law suits from pissed off celebrities who didn't know how possibly Tony could have learned about their respective drug habits unless he had stalked them. But it also got him an invitation to another firm. This time he went to work at the New York Times. During this time, Tony and his wife Amanda had a daughter that they named Maria. But a couple of years after Maria was born, Tony and Amanda started having problems which eventually led to the couple getting a divorce. Amanda obtained custody of their daughter and she allowed Tony to come and visit during the weekends that he is on town. His work as prime reporter for the New York Times, and freelances for other publications as well as his own personal project, have him constantly on the move, and because of that he rarely lives at his apartment and his card has more miles than the map of the united states. However he enjoys a life of doing what he loves and he gets to see his daughter, the most important thing in his world, often. Rescuing the President Having read about special abilities, Tony set off on a mission to create a book about them. His first investigation led him to the Diamond Cove, where he met Jaina Cassidy. After the two talked he walked out of the bar empty handed. However not a week later, he was attacked by a special teen on an alley and to his defense came Grace Harper a Company agent who after a long talk agreed to show him about specials. Soon after that, Tony investigated about the so called Company and Pacy McNeil contacted him to go and do a mission in Africa, after going and finding precognitive pictures there, he came back to find out a beaten Pacy, just like in the pictures. After doing an interview with Senator Eli Hatali and then a terrorist attack on his press conference. Tony met with Grace again so she could show her more about specials. The two began to get involved in a growing friendship. Soon after his drinks with Grace, Tony was asked to return to the Cove to do a follow up on a reported gang fight. He arrived just in time to watch Pacy stab Jaina Cassidy and leave her for death. Tony grabbed her and took the woman to a hospital, where she thankfully got better. Skills He is a Civilian. However this doesn't mean he doesn't have something unique, he has an amazing power of investigation. Is able to pick up clues either by intuition or by his amazing observation skills, that regular people wouldn't be able to pick up. His amazing power of deduction has landed him in some stories that others had disregarded as weak. Even though it's not a superpower, his powers of observation and deduction do seem to fail more when he is exhausted or when he is extremely stressed. However even though lessened, his skills are above average even in bad situations. Personality and Appearance Tony might seem a bit snobbish, his taste for some european styles and disdain for some americans, might make some people believe that he's anti-patriotic. However he does enjoy some classical american stuff, he is just very open when he discusses his tastes which might lead people to have the wrong impression about him. He is extremely intelligent although he plays dumb many times, he does that when he is analyzing people, Tony believes that people's behaviors think when they think you don't know what they are talking about and they sometimes in their arrogance reveal tips or clues that he takes advantage of. Tony also has an above average level for detail, he is often able to tell you every single detail in a room by just looking at it once for some brief moments. This comes really handy in his line of work. Some people might even go as far as say that his memory and observation skills are supernatural, but it's not the case, it's just a rare trait. Psychologists thought it was a symptom of autism when he was a child but later dismissed this hypothesis when he started talking and developing in a social environment. He is very caring about his family, well his daughter. He doesn't particularly have a good relationship with his ex-wife. But he tries to see his daughter as often as he can, and he always buys her a present whenever he's out of town, so even if he doesn't realizes it when he does it, you can often see him looking around at gift shops when he's at an airport, which is often considering his line of work. He also often calls his mother to say hello, whenever he feels nostalgic. An important part of his personality is his sarcasm, some people have high levels of sarcasm, Tony just doesn't know when to shut up, this among other things has caused series or troubles in his life, bar fights, getting suspended from school, getting fired and ultimately it was one of the reasons for his divorce. Tony is not that fashionable, he more than often leaves a lock beard because he thinks that it looks cool, and more important because his ex-wife hated it. It has to be trimmed frequently but the look in her eyes every time he shows up to see their daughter and she sees the beard is worth it. He wears a short hair cut, and usually has eye bags. He has to use reading glasses when reading small text, something that he deeply hates, but is a necessary evil, specially on his profession, he started wearing them a couple of years ago and the reason he detest them so much is because they are a reminder of his own mortality. As far as clothing goes, he wears t-shirts and jeans, and in case that he has to be formal for an interview or something of the sorts, he uses a jacket and a tie with a formal shirt and some pants, though the pants are never completely formal. Trivia *He is an Arsenal fan. *He loves to dip cuban cigars in Jack Daniel's. *Believes that the embargo to Cuba should be removed solely because of the cigars. *Tony is one of the few civilians not involved with either the company or the government, if not the only one. Category:Characters